


Dawn Song

by Andraste



Category: Lion in Winter (1968)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor wins by default.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevendeadlyfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/gifts).



In the end, Eleanor wins by default. Dying, Henry loses his nerve. The sun wilts him, and Richard and Philip triumph.

"He could barely sit on his horse when we parleyed," Richard confirms when next she sees him. "He conceded everything before he died. John supporting me in public was a blow he couldn't recover from."

Eleanor can take no joy in it. It wasn't the predictable treachery of their sons that killed him. There's little satisfaction in knowing that Henry was finally bested by the summer heat and a weeping ulcer.

"I still remember that Christmas, when there were three of you against him in the cellar. You were all afraid of one old man."

Richard doesn't deny it. "You were the only one who wasn't terrified of him."

Eleanor isn't sure that's true, but she was always more afraid of losing Henry than of having him.

Richard gives her England to rule while he goes on Crusade, and she's glad of something to occupy her mind. None of them know how to do anything but fight, yet she must have peace now. Her dearest opponent is gone.

Free of Henry at last, sometimes she yearns for captivity.


End file.
